Dudley in Love
by KoKo Belle
Summary: Reposted and Rewritten The mean bully is starting to change. His heart of ice is melting and he's falling in love with . . . A witch! What will his parents think? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – His Story**

I was never supposed be a part of Harry's world. I was never supposed like Harry. But this was different; I had finally found happiness, true happiness. I would not let my parents' beliefs or bitterness change this. I fell in love with who my parents would deem a "freak." To me though, she was a goddess, she was beautiful in every way. This is the story of how I, Dudley Dursley, fell in love.

We were dropping Harry off at King's Cross Station in London when I first saw her. She was walking with a man who appeared to be her father. She had a trunk like Harry's and was going in the same direction. I followed her with my eyes as far as I could, but she just vanished. They were walking between two platforms when it happened. Shortly after, Harry walked through the same spot. It must be that secret platform Mum and Dad were talking about. If only I could see her again.

Before I knew it I was running. I was running the same way that girl and Harry went. I saw the stone barrier getting closer, but that was not on my mind. I closed my eyes and kept running. Then, I ran into something. It was not hard like the barrier should have been, but soft. I opened my eyes to see that I knocked down the angel I saw earlier.

I held my hand out to help her up. She took it and I felt a shock run through me. I looked into her eyes and could tell she felt it too. I muttered an apology and looked around me. Where was I? There was a scarlet engine and a whole bunch of parents saying good-bye to their children. How could this be here in the train station? There was not room, was there?

Then it hit me. I was no longer in my world, but the magical world of Harry Potter and those "freaks." I looked at the girl in front of me. Realizing I was still holding her hand, I let go. She was not a "freak," she was anything but. The train's horn blew its horn, signaling that the students had to board. She ran to her father and gave him a hug.

I saw Harry with some other people. The girl ran over to them. She looked back to me and I looked at her. Harry saw me. He was talking to the girl. What were they saying? She pointed to me and I saw Harry shake his head. He must be telling her how awful I am to him. I have to change. If Harry knows her, maybe he could tell me about her when he gets back.

A lady with flaming red hair came up to me. She asked if I was lost or needed help to get on the train. She also said something about her son and daughter attending the school and would help me. She was so nice. I muttered something, I do not remember what. She left me and walked closer to the train. Students were waving good-bye and so was she. I saw Harry and a red haired boy stick their heads out of the window and wave good-bye to her. That must be her son. I wonder which one is her daughter.

I watched the train leave, hoping for one last look at the angel. It never came. I walked back through the barrier and saw my parents. They were yelling at me. I knew they would not punish me. They never did. They could not. I was their only son and I was "normal." No matter what I did, I would always get away with it. Harry was usually the one blamed anyway.

We went home, the quarrel forgotten. I looked at my Smeltings uniform. I lost a lot of weight recently and now the school considered me healthy. I was so glad to finally be able to eat real food again and to tell you the truth so were my parents. I went to my room to think, something few thought I could do.

I was actually kind of smart. The main reason I bullied people was because I wanted the attention. I wanted people to know me and to fear me, but that did not seem important to me any more. I really only had one friend.

When Harry first came here, I was nice; at least I think I was. My parents were mean to Harry and up until a few years ago I did not know why. I thought that was how you were supposed to treat him, a poor excuse I know, but hey look at my examples.

Ever since that demented, I think that is what Harry called it, attacked me, I thought I should change. It was the worst experience I ever felt, but Harry fought it. After that I did not think Harry was that bad. If he could do that then just imagine what else he could do. I wanted to tell him, but he left.

I tried to be nice to him over the summer, but he was so sad. He would not tell us what happened, but whatever it was it had hurt him. He did not even go with one of his friends, when they came for him. He locked himself in his room, voluntarily. Dad was happy about that, though. He hardly ate and I could hear him crying. I left him alone since I did not know what to do.

Next summer will probably be the last time that I will see Harry. I think that I should try to make the most of it. I should do something for him, then maybe he could tell me about my angel. My angel, I like how that sounds. Her face filled my thoughts. When she looked at me she did not have fear in her eyes. That was refreshing for me. I wonder what Harry told her about me. He probably told her that I was a bully and a snob and a pig. How wrong Harry is. People can change, even me.

I wonder what she is doing right now. I lay down on my bed thinking of this. I fell asleep still thinking of her. She also filled my dreams. In that brief meeting, I fell for her. How could she affect me so? I did not even know her name.

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. So what do you think? Is it good or bad? Vote as to who this mystery girl is. Your choices are:**

**Luna**

**Hermione**

**Ginny**

**Or anyone else you can think of**

**Please review!**

**Love ya,**

**KoKo Belle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Nice Deeds**

I still had a few days before school at Smeltings started. My friends thought I lost my edge, when I would not beat up little kids at the park who said something cheeky to us. I told them that it was getting old and I was tired of beating people up. I want to be respected not feared. I used to think that they were the same thing but something happened to change that.

It happened before we took Harry to the train station. He would not leave his room or eat anything. Mom got a little worried, something that I thought was impossible. Mom was actually worried about Harry not eating when they used to starve Harry if he misbehaved. I think this had to do with what happened last year, with the letter that screamed, and demented thing.

Mom had sent me up to check on Harry. I heard him crying in his room. I knocked but he did not reply, so I opened the door. He was holding a picture of three people. They were moving. That would have shocked me if it had not been for Harry. He was acting like he lost everything in the world.

I asked him if he was okay, even though I knew he was not. He told me to leave him alone because he knew I would just make fun of him. He was right, my old self would have, but I was different, although he would have no way of knowing that. I asked him about his friends. He did not say anything, but I saw a stack of unopened letters on his desk. His owl even looked depressed. I walked over to its cage and the owl hooted softly. It looked hungry so I went and got it some bread. It ate it greedily. I told Harry that it was all right if he was sad or mad but not to take it out on others especially his pet.

Harry just looked at me stunned. Then it hit me. Harry was treating his owl the same way I treated others. It was a small thing that led to this big revelation. I saw myself in Harry for once. It was odd and it scared me. I left his room and closed the door. Then I went for a long walk. I watched as little kids scurried away from me. One kid even threw money at me and ran in the opposite direction. This was not what I wanted.

That is what happened that changed my outlook on life. I respected and accepted what Harry was because he saved me. But now, I respected and accepted who he was because he showed me who I was. Now it was time I showed him.

I walked into his room and noticed that almost everything had red and gold in it. It took him a long time to get an actual room, but it still did not look like a room for him. I decided to change that. My parents were out, so I had the house to myself. I went to the store and bought red and gold paint. I spent the day giving his room a new look.

I painted the bottom half of the wall red and the upper part gold. I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. Then I went to my room and went through all of my stuff. I took some of the extra stuff that was in good shape and put it into his room. I hope he likes it. We spent sixteen years hating each other because of my parents. I hope this makes up for some of it.

My parents came home and mom made dinner. They asked me what I did. I gave them an answer like "Oh this and that." It was enough for them. I was happy and that was all that mattered. They did spoil me to the point where they were even afraid of my temper. I did not want that, even though at times I really enjoyed it. I was growing up. I never had a girlfriend since all of the girls thought I was a bully, which I was.

That is what intrigued me so about my angel of Harry's world. She did not flinch when I helped her up. She did run away but that was because she had to leave, not because of me. I thought of her gorgeous hair and her beautiful eyes. I hope Harry can tell me more about her when I see him again. That will not be until next summer though.

I left for Smeltings. I hope my friends can understand the change in my attitude. I hope they understand that it is more important to have friends than enemies. I hope they will remain my friends, if they even were in the first place.

Piers, Malcolm, and Gordon came up to me. They were part of my "gang." I went everywhere with them usually.

"Hey Big D," Malcolm called.

"Where have you been?" Piers asked me.

"I've been around," I told them.

"Hey look," Gordon pointed to a group of younger students who were bullying others around.

"Looks like they're trying to cut in on our action," Piers said laughing.

"Come on, Big D. Think you can still take them?" Malcolm laughed.

"Nah guys. I don't feel like it," I told them.

"What's the matter?" Piers asked me.

"Yeah man, are you losing your edge?" Gordon asked.

"I just don't feel like it," I replied.

"What's the matter with you? You're changing before our eyes," Piers said.

"Nothing's wrong with me," I replied.

"This is a joke. Right?" Piers asked.

"Yeah, this has got to be," Gordon laughed.

"Good one Big D," Malcolm joined in the laughing.

I shrugged my shoulders. Let them think what they want to. I do not care any more. There is more to life than this. I do not know if I can convince them of that, but I will try. My thoughts drifted back to my angel. Should I tell the guys about her? No I cannot. They think Harry goes to St. Brutus'. If I tell them of her, then they might think she is like that, you know a bad person. They would not understand anyways. I do not think that they were ever in love. Wait, did I just say I was in love? Is that possible? I only saw her for a second. I did not think I believed in love at first sight. But if this is what it feels like, then I guess I do. I guess I am in love. Can you believe that I Dudley can be in love? It is an amazing feeling.

**AN: Okay here it is: THE NEXT CHAPTER! I know this may seem out of character for Dudley, but after the Dementor incident anyone could change. And also Dudley is in love and love can make people do crazy things.**

**Is there anything you would like to see Dudley do?**

**Oh and who is Dudley in love with?**

**Luna – 3**

**Hermione – 0**

**Ginny – 1**

**Millicent Bullstrode – 1**

**No one likes Hermione as his girl.  It's okay though we know that Hermione always has Ron. Maybe Cho? Or one of the Patil twins? Or Fleur's little sister? Keep voting. Harry won't tell Dudley who she is for a few more chapters. Oh and is Smeltings an all boy boarding school?**

**Love ya,**

**KoKo Belle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Christmas Letters**

I was on Christmas holiday. There was a scratching at the window. I looked up and saw it was Harry's owl.

'He must be here for Harry's present,' I thought.

I unlatched the window and let the owl inside. I started to go get my parent's present for Harry this year, an old sock, but then I thought I would give him a real present for once. After all, he probably did not get very many of those. I looked around my room.

'What would Harry want?'

My clothes were all too big for him. I did not think he would like any of my games or movies. His owl began to fidget on the windowsill.

"Hold on a minute. I can't find a thing to give him."

The owl flew over and landed on my dresser knocking over some books and magazines.

"You silly bird! Why'd you do that for?" I bent to pick up my things when an idea hit me. "It's brilliant! Harry will love this."

I quickly wrapped his present and attached a little note. I gave it to his owl. She flew off into the night. Harry will be really surprised when he gets up on Christmas.

Christmas passed without incident. I got my usual thirty presents, which did not seem to matter anymore. I got another computer, a laptop this time, five new fighting games, three movies, some new clothes, a CD player with all my favorite CDs, and some other things I quite forgot. The only thing that really mattered to me was my angel.

'What is wrong with me? Why can't I think of anything else? How can someone make me feel like this?'

There was a tap at my window. I went to open it up. Harry's owl was there with a letter addressed to me. I opened it up and read it to myself.

_Dudley,_

_I don't understand what has happened. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? If this is one of your tricks, I don't appreciate it. _

_Harry_

P.S. Thank you though for the watch. Mine was ruined a couple of years ago and I never replaced it.

Harry could be so predictable. He was always suspicious of me, I knew it and wished I could change it. Harry's owl nipped my ear and looked impatient.

"You're hungry I bet," I tore off a piece of my sandwich and gave it to him.

The owl looked at me like he was waiting for something.

"What else do you want?"

The owl flew to my desk and picked up a pen.

"You want me to write Harry a letter? Alright."

_Harry,_

_I am sorry that you think I am playing a trick on you. I just wanted you to have a nice Christmas. I understand now what we have put you through and I am trying to make amends. When we took you to the train station before and I went through the wall, something happened to me. It is hard for me to tell anyone this, but that girl I met there changed me. She was beautiful. Can you tell me who she is? I know my parents would call her a freak, but I would like to think of her as an angel. My friends, if they ever were that, think that I have gone crazy. I have changed my ways, believe it or not, and as part of that I want to be friends with you if I can, maybe even family. I do not care what my parents think. I could not even tell them about this._

_Have a fun rest of term._

_Dudley_

I looked over the letter and put it in an envelope.

"I can't tell Harry this. He'd think I was crazy!"

Just as I was about to tear up the letter, Harry's crazy owl stole it out of my hands and flew out of the window.

"That crazy bird! Why did he do that? Now Harry's going to know everything and I can't do a thing to stop it! What am I going to do now?"

**AN: I know it's short, but I've been a little busy lately. But anyways, what did ya think?**

**Thank you to all who reviewed so far: Asian Portia, stoneagequeen, Manuel, SakuraBlossomQuiet1, Coruscate Corruption, Adriana Lilian Potter, ldypebsaby, Kroeger.**

**Thank you soooooooooo much.**

**The votes are:**

**Luna – 4**

**Millicent Bullstrode – 1**

**Ginny – 3**

**Cho – 2**

**Luna is in the lead so far, then Ginny. Voting is still open for another chapter or so. Harry is 16 and Half Blood Prince is happening, so when he comes back for the summer it will be his last time there and he'll be really upset. Harry's life is the same as in the books so far. He doesn't tell Ron or Hermione about Dudley's behavior because he has a lot of other things on his mind. I know Dudley might be too sentimental, but this seems like his first crush and his hormones are raging. He's always had people look at him with fear, but this girl doesn't know that and didn't shy away. She wasn't afraid so he's intrigued.**

**Keep reviewing,**

**KoKo Belle**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ---- 

It has been a few weeks and still Harry did not respond to that letter. I was always on edge, afraid his owl would swoop down on me while I was at school, possibly with one of those screaming letters my mother got once.

"Big D!" I jumped when Piers came up to. "What's the matter with you? You'd been acting strange."

"Nothing!" I may have said a little too quickly.

"Whatever man. Come find me when you return to normal."

I watched him go. What a change. Now I was the outsider. What was happening to me? I needed to talk to someone, but who? No one could understand this. My parents might even disown me because I am enamored by one of Harry's people.

I was about to go into school when something hit me on the head. I looked around and saw a letter at my feet. When I picked it up I noticed it was in Harry's handwriting. Looking around I saw his snowy owl perched on a tree waiting for my response. I walked over to a tree and sat down to read my letter.

_Dudley,_

_What has gotten into you? Why can't you just leave my friends and me alone? I know that you really have no heart. You don't want to be friends with me and if you met that girl you'd just hurt her. She is too good for you and I will do my best to keep you away from her._

_Harry_

What could I do to convince Harry that my intentions were honorable? Why does this have to be so hard? I pulled out a pen and paper and began a letter to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Ever since that monster showed me my fears and made me feel so small, I have not been the same. It showed me that I was not invincible, that I wasn't perfect. I felt so awful and down. Then I saw her and I felt happy again and almost back to normal. Harry, you don't have to believe me if you don't want to but I would really like to make amends to you in any way I can._

_Your cousin,_

_Dudley_

I folded the letter and his owl swooped down and took it. Watching the bird grow smaller in the sky, I felt a sense of peace. It was a beginning at least.

The term was ending and we would have to go pick Harry up from the station. He would be in for a big surprise. His room was finally his own and he had a place to call home. I got into the backseat of my parent's car. I ignored their grumbling and complaining.

We reached the platform and then waited for Harry. Other students came through the wall all looking scared and sad. I wondered what happened to cause such a drastic change. Then a group of red-haired people came through and I knew Harry would follow shortly. Harry came with the next group and in that group was my angel. I could not believe it. She was so close yet unreachable. Harry saw us and said a reluctant goodbye to his friends. Tears were in their eyes and I wondered what happened.

Harry came over to us and we left in silence. No one said anything the whole ride home. Harry just walked up to his room. The door slammed and then I heard a thunk.

AN: Sorry about the wait. I wasn't feeling inspired to write. OK so the votes are as follows:

Luna – 7

Milicent – 2

Ginny – 7

Cho – 4

Padma - 1

Parvati – 1

Hannah – 1

Susan – 1

Fluer – 1

Fluer's sister – 1

Well the next chapter will have Dudley finding out who the girl is. For the timeline: Dumbledore just died. Keep reviewing!

KoKo Belle


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ---- 

It has been several days and Harry still has not left his room. Well there was that one time he came out, but that was because he thought he went into the wrong room. I almost forgot that I redid his room to make it more of a home. I told him this and he just glared at me and slammed his door. Something really big must have happened to him and it must have been awful. We gave him more food than usual, more out of fear than pity. My parents just hoped that this summer would not bring any "strange" visitors.

Harry's owl flew in my window one night instead of Harry's. She had an envelope addressed to Harry.

"Go on you got the wrong room," I tried to remove the owl from my desk, but she did not budge. "What do you want me to do? Deliver it in my mouth for you?"

I took the letter and began to leave my room when the owl flew in front of me preventing me from leaving my room, "Do you want me to read it?"

The owl looked at me expectantly, "But it's not mine"

I know it may seem out of character for me, but my mother was more of a busy body than I ever was. I mean I did help her watch out for certain things, but that was because she always gave me something for it. I would get a raise in my allowance or presents for no reasons. I certainly had my parents wrapped around my little finger.

The owl bit my hand pulling me out of my memories and I looked at the letter, "Alright fine I'll read it."

_Harry,_

_Why haven't you returned any of my letters? Ron and I are really worried about you. I know it must be hard losing first Sirius and then Dumbledore, but you have to get over it. Dumbledore would want you to continue fighting and help defeat You-Know-Who. It has to be done. This war has got to end. The Order thinks that they are close to finding the way. Just remember that we care about you and want you to come back to us. You can tell us anything. We're behind you no matter what. I'm staying at The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley says you're welcomed here anytime. Ginny would love to see you again. She misses you terribly. Even Neville and Luna are asking when you're going to come see them._

_Hermione_

I could not believe it. 'People have died? Sirius? He was Harry's godfather. And Dumbledore? Wasn't he the head of that school? And what war are they talking about?'

I grabbed a pen and began to write furiously to this Hermione. When I was done I gave the letter to the owl and watched her fly away. It was time I got involved and helped Harry out for once.

A couple days later I got a reply.

Dudley,

_I was surprised that you would write to me. Harry has always said bad things about you, but if what you say is true, I understand. I care a lot about Harry, we all do. I guess if you're going to help you should know more about us. Harry is marked for death by one of the most evil wizards of all time. It is true what he's saying about you being targeted as well. It is probably not safe for Hedwig (Harry's owl) to be out since she is so noticeable. I will not write again and you or Harry shouldn't either._

_Hermione_

I put down her letter and stare at the wall. It is true and I do not know what to do. Harry is starting to scare me. He won't talk to anyone and he's telling us we need to leave for our safety. Some evil guy is ready to kill us and we have to just pack up and leave. I tried to leave him some tea one night but I heard him crush it. It seems as if our roles were reversed. He has become the cruel one while I am just trying to be nice. I just want my angel to be safe.

The day has come and we have to say goodbye. Leaving my home is no big deal. It only holds unhappy memories anyway. The old guy with the creepy eye comes in along with some others. I want to tell Harry everything, to find out everything, but I do not think he would understand. He has been through a lot and my family has not helped it.

I never told anyone exactly what I saw when we were attacked. I almost told Harry in that letter, but I could not actually do it. I felt all the pain that I caused others. I felt all their fear and insecurities. I found out that I beat up others to make me feel important and feel like people knew me. I was not handsome and may not be now. What respect could I have gotten from any girl if I was a fat pig? I am glad I got into shape finally. I did this all for my angel.

I went up to Harry and shook his hand I pulled him closer to me as if to hug him.

"What is her name?"

He stared at me for a second and let out a deep breath the he said, "Her name is…"

AN: OK sorry it took so long for so little. I was going to tell you who the girl was in this chapter but since the last book came out I thought I would wait one more chapter and get more votes. Here are the votes so far:

**Hermione – 4 (but she marries Ron so I think I might be out)**

**Ginny – 11 (again she marries Harry so she could be out too)**

**Luna – 18 **

**Milicent – 3 **

**Cho – 4**

**Padma – 1**

**Parvati – 1**

**Hannah – 1**

**Susan – 1**

**Fluer – 1**

**Fluer's sister – 1**


End file.
